Who am I?
by WinChEsterLoVers
Summary: Everything in Taylor Collins' life was perfect, great parents , good friends, a scholarship for Stanford, in other words an apple pie life. Until one day an encounter with a pair of good-looking brothers changed it all. Follow Taylor as she tries to figure out where she belongs along with the Winchesters, homicidal demons, crazy angels and creatures right out of Stephen King books.


**A/N Hey, so I decided to start writing this new story, it's the same as a story I didn't like from a long time ago. I realized I didn't really liked the how I started writing so a wrote it again. I hope you like it, feel free to ask questions, and don't forget to review and favorite. I just love supernatural so much and I hope you love it as mucha as I do!**

 **Oh…and I don't own neither the boys nor any other carácter just my OC Taylor. Everything else belongs to Erik Kripke.**

Chapter 1 – A New Life

I had a beautiful apple pie life I'd everything I'd ever wanted, great parents, good friends. It was that time in your life when everything's perfect and nothing could ever ruin it. At least that's what I thought. This is the day everything changed.

It all started when I figured out I was adopted. I couldn't believe it, I was devastated, I just wanted to drown myself in tears. My life was ruined. I couldn't possibly believe they've been lying to me for 22 years.

"Mom" told me my real parents left me because they couldn't maintain me, that they couldn't give me the life I deserved. I don't really believe her now, since she's been lying to me all the time. They kept telling me they loved me and asking if they could do anything to make it better. But I know the truth now, I know my parents left me.

As I felt the piercing hot water running through my skin while I showered, I was invaded by unchainable thoughts. After that argument I just had a moment ago "mom and dad" said they needed a little time to think, and said they were leaving for a few days. I was the one who needed time. As soon as I stepped out of the shower I noticed something was wrong. Something felt different, the air, the lights. Somehow everything felt darker and colder, suffocating me as the air grew thicker. It reminded me of a dream I once had, a childish nightmare I couldn't get out of my head.

Wrapping a towel around my body I felt the chills run through my spine. The lights started to flicker in a scary way.

I thought I saw someone. A woman dressed in white, with eyes black as night, it crept me out. But I didn't paid it much attention, thinking the sadness was causing me hallucinations. When I walked to my room I felt the cold floor against my feet, sending never-ending shivers through my body. All things around me started to slow down, the clock stopped, it was scarying me in a way I've never felt before.

I felt I was being watched, someone was watching my every move. As I entered my room I froze. I was stunned, I couldn't move a muscle. I couldn't explain the darkness her eyes contained, it made me shudder. Her horrendous eyes were fixed on me. Her gaze could've killed me if it weren't for the shadows of two broad shouldered men, who came with such bravery and force.

It all happened so fast, I couldn't take all of what was happening in three seconds. One second I was standing in my room looking at this horrifying figure, and the next all this questions kept coming to me. Who were these guys? Why were they here? What was that thing doing in my room?

After all this happened, I couldn't think straight.

"Are you okay?" the tall one asked me with worry in his eyes, I could see it in his face. But I couldn't find the words, I had a huge knot in my throat impending me to talk, I was still shocked by the past events. Still horrified, I nodded.

"We need to get her out of here" said the good-looking guy with a superior kind of voice.

"What-what's happening?" I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. Get dressed, we have to get out of here." Sam said

I ran across my room to my closet got some shorts, a t-shirt and my black convers and changed as fast as I could. I could hear Sam and Dean talking, almost whispering, I thought I heard something about an angel and hell but I couldn't concentrate enough to hear. When I turned around, my breath got heavy and cold, and the lights flickered, it was happening again. And then that woman I saw was standing right in front of me, between me, Sam and Dean. As quick as lightning her long and sharp claws were making their way through my stomach.

As the unbearable pain arrived, I heard a gunshot, my sight started to blur. The pain was unbearable I couldn't take it anymore. I would've collapsed if it wasn't for this two strong and firm arms that caught me just in time. I was about to pass-out but Sam kept talking to me.

"Taylor stay with me, we're going to get you out of here" Sam said.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay it's just a little scratch" Dean kept talking to me in this sweet and concerned voice.

But how did they knew my name. The front door of the house opened sending a cool breeze through my body, Dean opened the back seat door and Sam settled me across the seat as gently as he could.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" said Dean. Then it was lights out.

 **SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS**

I woke up confused, dazed, in the back seat of a car I wasn't familiar with. I tried to get up but the murderous pain told me not to. I couldn't move, at all. I heard two voices, they were taking about me. But it was all so confusing.

A minute or two passed and it all started to come back in bits and pieces. Two guys, Sam and Dean, What happened in my house last night? A bunch of questions with no answers.

Sam and Dean were still talking. They didn't know I was awake, I decided to keep it like that for a while.

"We have to take her to the hospital, if we don't do something about it she's going to bleed to death."

"It's too dangerous Sam, you know that. We're taking her to the motel" What? What are they talking about?

"Dean she's going to die" said Sam.

"We just can't, they will find he-"

I couldn't contain the pain anymore, a sob escaped my mouth. In a second, both of them were looking at me.

"Hey Taylor, how are you feeling, we're almost there" said Sam. Once more with my name, how did he knew my name?

"How do you know my name? And where are we going" I asked them, although I already knew the answer.

They looked at each other with concern in their eyes.

"I'll explain everything as soon, as we get you stiched up and safe" Said Dean.

"Wait, what? No. I want answers and I want them now." I screamed at them but didn't get the chance to hear their reply 'cause I passed out.

 **SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS**

I woke up in a bed and heard a door close. I supposed we were already in the motel. Dean was walking out of the bathroom with a duffle in a hand and a first aid kit in the other.

Sam sat besides me getting a needle and string from the first aid kit.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" I nodded to the things in his hands, confusion could be heard in my voice.

"You need stiches, we can't take you to a hospital so we're going to do it here" said Sam

"Wha-But without anesthesia? Are you guys crazy? And you aren't a doctor I'm not going to let you get near me. I barely even know you" I said. I think they thought I was stupid, I wasn't going to let them near me and stich me up, I barely know them.

"Don't worry Sammy has done it a lot of times he's a pro at this, the magic he can do with thread and needle. Don't you Sammy?" joked Dean.

"I'm not kidding" I said.

"Okay okay. Don't worry, this will help with the pain." Dean said handing me a bottle of vodka.

I took a sip, the strong liquid running down my throat made me grimace. Dean took the bottle from my hand and placed it in the night table. Then he gently took my hand. His touch made me feel safer like nothing could get to me. Eventhough I just met him I felt like I have known him all my life, like he belonged there by my side.

"Okay! But make it fast…be gentle…, please." I whispered, I did loose a lot of blood, I was very weak.

"Okay, here we go" As Sam started stitching me up a tear slid down my cheek, and Dean tighten his grip on my hand. I'd never felt a pain so excruciating. The agony. But it all ended in a flash. Finally it was over, and Dean let go of my hand.

"Try to get some shut eye, we're leaving next thing in the morning" said Sam meanwhile he was packing everything in the duffle-bag.

"Were are we going, we just got here" I said confused by why we were leaving, we just got here literally 20 minutes ago.

"We're going to Bobby's, he's a friend of ours, he can help." said Dean walking out of the bathroom.

"Now sleep its 11:30 and tomorrow it's going to be a long day"

Called Sam from the other side of the room.

"Before I sleep I need some explanations. At least you owe me that. What happened at my house, that wasn't normal. What was that?" I said. I really needed some answers after all of what has happened. Sam and Dean shared a look I didn't liked.

"Look guys, if you're going to tell me that there's no time, well sorry to tell you I'm not going to sleep until one of you tells me what's happening."

"Okay, but I don't think you're going to believe us." Said Sam.

"Try me"

"Okay, you asked for it." Said Dean with and annoyed look in his face.

"All those stories of werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters all those kind of stuff."

"Yeah Sam get to the point" I replied annoyed.

"It's all real" Said Dean.

"Yeah right, you're out of your freaking mind. I'm tired, goodnight boys." I said.

 **SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS**

Minutes and hours passed, I couldn't sleep. The unbearable pain, the surrounding noises it didn't let me sleep. When I checked the clock it read 4:48 in the morning, it was hopeless.

So taking care of not ripping my stiches I got up from bed and decided to take a walk outside. Before getting out I glanced back at the two sleeping figures, poor Sam layed in the floor.

When I walked out of the room I heard two men talking next to a bending machine, they were in their mid-twenties. As I closed the door as soft as I could, both of the guys turned towards me and my heart stopped as I saw their eyes. Even though their wasn't enough light, I could see they didn't have normal eyes like everyone. Theirs were different, their eyes were black, pitch black. I couldn't believe it. For a moment I thought it was a trick of the light, but I knew what I was seeing, those men standing a few meters far from me weren't human.

I was freaking out. Suddenly both of them disappeared into thin air and appeared next to me, right then I knew I would die. They grabbed hold of both my arms and started to drag me across the parking lot. I tried to shout but I was speechless. Afterwards. everything happened so fast.

I heard several gunshots, the two figures besides me disappeared and as I fell to the ground the terrible pain from my stiches ripping open knocked me out.

"Hey Taylor wake up, please wake up." I heard someone shout as he slapped my cheek. After a couple of minutes of adjusting to the pain of my wound, and all of the noise around me I started to open my eyes, I found it hard at first but as time passed by I started to notice my surroundings.

I was in the back seat of the car, Sam was driving. When I noticed my t-shirt had a huge spot of thick and red blood, fear and dread started to consume me.

"De-Dean?" I called with my shaky voice. I was having a really hard time trying to understand what was happening. He looked at me with fear and concern drowning his face. And as soon as I heard his sweet voice, I knew everything was going to be fine.

"Hey Taylor. Just stay with me okay, we're getting you to a hospital. Don't worry"

"Dean what were those things?" I asked Dean and when he looked at me with those big, hazel-green eyes he answered me, his voice slow and steady.

"We'll explain everything later, please just don't waste your energy we're almost there."

"Please Dean, I'm tired of waiting, what or who were they?" I asked again, afraid of what he would answer.

"Demons."


End file.
